A handsaw containing a tooth blade rigidly fixed to a handle in which a cylindrical cavity is made with the possibility of placing a marking pencil in it, is known (patent of the utility model Russian Federation No. 132024 “Nozhovka”, IPC: B27B 21/04, published 10 Sep. 2013. Bul. No. 25.). The pencil in the handle of the saw allows to apply it with maximum efficiency during work, thus increasing the productivity.
The disadvantage of this solution is that the pencil is not fixed in the mentioned cavity. Since the pencils have various diameters, the said cavity in the handle has to be made wide with a certain clearance between the pencil body and the cavity wall in order to insert a pencil of any diameter. A non-fixed pencil swings in such a cavity and creates certain inconveniences when working with a saw or even can fall out of this cavity in case vigorous reciprocating movements of the handsaw or when storing it.
In addition, as the pencil is used, its body is shortened and at a certain point its length decreases so much that it simply falls through this cavity and it becomes inconvenient to remove it from there or even have to be replaced with a new pencil without using the old one to the end.